


Chinese Whispers

by kangeiko



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Grissom tells Brass, Brass tells Catherine, and Catherine tells her.</i> Sara, after 7.23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Whispers

Grissom tells Brass, Brass tells Catherine, and Catherine tells her. That's the way it works. For seven years, she hasn't questioned why there's a gap between herself and Grissom; why, even after they've started sharing a bed, the break remains. He tells Brass, and Brass tells Catherine, and Catherine tells her that Grissom spent the night with Heather. Catherine tells her many things, and she listens, and says nothing. When Grissom sees her, later, he does not attempt an explanation, or apology, or justification; no, he does, but she knows enough to cut him off. Heather was in a hospital bed the last - the only - time she saw her, and Grissom watching them both…

She's sure she's read this case file before.

Grissom once told her a tale about the first settlers: the Puritans that came to the eastern shores, and worked the land, and built the colonies. They lived as husband and wife, he said, working alongside one another, eating together, kissing and holding hands. When nighttime came, they would retire to their bedchamber, and draw back the bedlinen, and crawl into bed, one alongside the other, and in between the husband and wife sometimes a knife would be placed. He'd told her this because of a case they'd been working on - of course, of course, everything is always related to a case they're working on - where a husband killed his wife, stabbing her to death in the marital bed. To the Puritans, he said, the knife was a symbol of chastity, maybe, or of restraint.

When Sara goes to bed, she feels the sharp edge of the knife - his silence - lie between her flesh and Grissom's, driving the cracks between them ever wider.

*

fin


End file.
